The present invention relates to an automatic transmission and a vehicle.
The automatic transmission by which the shifting is automatically executed by using the mechanism of conventional manual transmission, that is, mesh type transmission is known. This transmission is provided with a clutch which is a torque transferring mechanism for engaging or disengaging the engine (Hereafter, referred to an engine, but power sources other than the engine are included) which is a power source and the transmission, and an actuator for operating a torque transferring mechanism (Hereafter, it is occasionally called a clutch or a mesh type clutch) for engaging or disengaging each gear and a first axis (Hereafter, it is called an input shaft) or a second axis (Hereafter, it is called an output shaft or a counter axis). The oil pressure supplied to actuator is controlled to execute the engagement and the disengagement of the torque transferring mechanism (clutch), and automatic shifting is executed. In the conventional automatic transmission like this, there is a so-called neutral state in which any gears are not engaged with the axis by the torque transferring mechanism (clutch).
Such a neutral state is a state that any gears are not engaged with the axis by the clutch when the up shift is carried out, in which the shifting is performed by moving the gear position of a certain gear ratio to the gear position of another high gear ratio. Therefore, the power of acceleration is not transferred to the output shaft, although the vehicle is in an accelerated state. As a result, a kind of shock feeling or the deceleration feeling is given to the driver, and there is a problem with a bad drive sense. The mechanism to improve this respect is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-65199.
In this mechanism, the torque transferring mechanism with the gear of the top gear ratio for transferring the torque to the first axis (It is an axis for inputting the power, and, hereafter, it is called an input shaft) and the second axis (It is an axis for outputting the power, and, hereafter, it is called an output shaft or a counter axis) is changed from the mesh type clutch to the friction type clutch. The torque is transferred by the friction clutch slided while shifting.
In order to prevent the torque interruption like this, the configuration of the torque transferring mechanism (clutch) for engaging or disengaging between the the gear of the top gear stage and the axis is required to change from the mesh type clutch to the friction type clutch. In this case, the size of the friction type clutch becomes more than that of the mesh type clutches used so far.
Therefore, it is necessary to enlarge the size of the transmission especially for the FF (Front wheel Front drive) vehicle in which the engine and the transmission is arranged at a front position (between front wheels) of a car when thinking about the transmission of the car. Therefore, there is a problem that such a clutch cannot be provided in the arrangement structure of the transmission of the conventional car. Further, it is thought similarly for the transmission of a small FR (Front engine Rear drive) car. In addition, it is necessary to change the parts of the gear and the clutch of the present mesh type transmission, and thus remodel the former transmission.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved automatic transmission, in which it is possible to install in a state in which the change in size of the transmission can be suppressed to the minimum, the mechanism of the present transmission is not changed, and the present transmission can be used as it is by adding some components later, when the mechanism by which the shock feeling at engagement and the disengagement of the clutch can be softened at the time of the shifting is provided in the conventional small gear type transmission.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle that rides easily when shifting by achieving small gear type transmission which provides the mechanism by which the shock feeling at the clutch engagement and disengagement can be softened when shifting.
(1) To achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention adopts the following configuration. Namely, an automatic transmission comprises: a first axis for inputting the power, a second axis for outputting the driving force source, at least one or more first gear group which consists of a drive gear fixed on said first axis, and a driven gear provided so as to engage or run idle with respect to said second axis with being engaged with said drive gear, and at least one or more second gear group which consists of a driven gear fixed on said second axis, and a drive gear provided so as to engage or run idle with respect to said first axis with being engaged with said driven gear, further comprising a torque transferring mechanism for transfering the torque between said driven gear which can run idle with respect to said second axis and said driven gear fixed to said second axis.
According to such a configuration, it becomes possible to provide an improved automatic transmission, in which it is possible to install in a state in which the change in size of the transmission can be suppressed to the minimum, the mechanism of the present transmission is not changed, and the present transmission can be used as it is.
(2) Further, to achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention adopts the following configuration. Namely, an automatic transmission comprising: a first axis for inputting the power, a second axis for outputting the driving force source, at least one or more first gear group which consists of a drive gear fixed on said first axis, and a driven gear provided so as to engage or run idle with respect to said second axis with being engaged with said drive gear, and at least one or more second gear group which consists of a drive gear fixed on said second axis, and a driven gear provided so as to engage or run idle with respect to said first axis with being engaged with said drive gear, further comprising a torque transferring mechanism provided between said first gear group and said second gear group, and wherein the torque is transferred from said 1st axis to said 2nd axis with this torque transferring mechanism.
According to such a configuration, it becomes possible to provide an improved automatic transmission, in which it is possible to install in a state in which the change in size of the transmission can be suppressed to the minimum, the mechanism of the present transmission is not changed, and the present transmission can be used as it is.
(3) Further, to achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention adopts the following configurations. Namely, an automatic transmission comprising: a first axis for inputting the power, a second axis for outputting the driving force source, at least one or more first gear group which consists of a drive gear fixed on said first axis, and a driven gear provided so as to engage or run idle with respect to said second axis with being engaged with said drive gear, and at least one or more second gear group which consists of a drive gear fixed on said second axis, and a driven gear provided so as to engage or run idle with respect to said first axis with being engaged with said drive gear, further comprising a torque transferring mechanism provided between said first gear group and said second gear group, and wherein the torque is transferred from said 1st axis to said 2nd axis with this torque transferring mechanism while shifting.
According to such a configuration, it becomes possible to provide an improved automatic transmission, in which it is possible to install in a state in which the change in size of the transmission can be suppressed to the minimum, the mechanism of the present transmission is not changed, and the present transmission can be used as it is.
(4) In an automatic transmission according to any one of items 1, 2 and 3, preferably said torque transferring mechanism comprises: a first gear engaged with said driven gear which can run idle with respect to said second axis, a second gear engaged with said driven gear fixed to said second axis, and a torque transferring means for transferring the torque between said first gear and said second gear.
(5) In an automatic transmission according to item 4, preferably the first gear engaged with said driven gear which can run idle with respect to said second axis, the second gear engaged with said driven gear fixed to said second axis, and the torque transferring means for transferring the torque between said first gear and said second gear in said torque transferring mechanism, are provided on another axis different from said first axis and said second axis.
(6) In an automatic transmission according to any one of items 1 to 5, preferably the torque ratio transferred from said 1st axis to said 2nd axis by said 1st gear group, said torque transferring mechanism and said 2nd gear group is one or more.
(7) In an automatic transmission according to any one of items 1 to 6, preferably the gear engaged with one of said drive gears fixed to said first axis is provided on another axis different from said first axis and said second axis, further comprising a motor generator for driving and regenerating, and a torque transferring mechanism for adjusting the torque transfer between said gear and said motor generator.
(8) In an automatic transmission according to any one of items 1, 2 and 3, preferably said torque transferring mechanism comprises a friction type clutch.
(9) In an automatic transmission according to item 8, preferably the lubricant for said friction clutch is provided independently of the lubricant for said transmission.
(10) In an automatic transmission according to item 7, preferably the motor engaged with said transmission is started by said motor generator.
(11) In an automatic transmission according to item 7, preferably the driving force source of said motor generator is transferred to said second axis while shifting.
(12) In an automatic transmission according to any one of items 1 to 10, preferably the automatic transmission further includes a motor generator for generating the driving force source and regenerating the torque, and a transferring mechanism provided between wheels to which the torque of said transmission is not transferred and the motor generator, for transferring and interrupting the torque.
(13) In an automatic transmission according to item 12, preferably the torque generated by said motor generator is transferred to said wheels by said transferring mechanism while shifting, and the torque is added to said wheel.
(14) Further, to achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention adopts the following configurations. Namely, an automatic transmission includes: a first axis for inputting the power, a second axis for outputting the driving force source, at least one or more first gear group which consists of a drive gear fixed on said first axis, and a driven gear provided so as to engage or run idle with respect to said second axis with being engaged with said drive gear, and at least one or more second gear group which consists of a drive gear fixed on said second axis, and a driven gear provided so as to engage or run idle with respect to said first axis with being engaged with said drive gear, further including a torque transferring mechanism for transfering the torque between said drive gear which can run idle with respect to said first axis and said drive gear fixed to said first axis.
According to such a configuration, it becomes possible to provide an improved automatic transmission, in which it is possible to install in a state in which the change in size of the transmission can be suppressed to the minimum, the mechanism of the present transmission is not changed, and the present transmission can be used as it is.
(15) Further, to achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention adopts the following configurations. Namely, an automatic transmission includes: a first axis for inputting the power, a second axis for outputting the driving force source, at least one or more first gear group which consists of a drive gear fixed on said first axis, and a driven gear provided so as to engage or run idle with respect to said second axis with being engaged with said drive gear, at least one or more second gear group which consists of a drive gear fixed on said second axis, and a driven gear provided so as to engage or run idle with respect to said first axis with being engaged with said drive gear, further including a first gear engaged with said driven gear which can run idle with respect to said first axis, a second gear engaged with said drive gear fixed to said first axis, and a torque transferring means for transferring the torque between said first gear and said second gear.
According to such a configuration, it becomes possible to provide an improved automatic transmission, in which it is possible to install in a state in which the change in size of the transmission can be suppressed to the minimum, the mechanism of the present transmission is not changed, and the present transmission can be used as it is.
(16) Further, to achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention adopts the following configurations. Namely, an automatic transmission includes: a first axis for inputting the power, a second axis for outputting the driving force source, at least one or more first gear group which consists of a drive gear fixed on said first axis, and a driven gear provided so as to engage or run idle with respect to said second axis with being engaged with said drive gear, at least one or more second gear group which consists of a drive gear fixed on said second axis, and a driven gear provided so as to engage or run idle with respect to said first axis with being engaged with said drive gear, further including a first gear engaged with said drive gear which can run idle with respect to said second axis, a second gear engaged with said driven gear fixed to said second axis, and a torque transferring means for transferring the torque between said first gear and said second gear in said torque transferring mechanism, wherein the first gear, the second gear and the torque transferring means are provided on another axis different from said first axis and said second axis.
According to such a configuration, it becomes possible to provide an improved automatic transmission, in which it is possible to install in a state in which the change in size of the transmission can be suppressed to the minimum, the mechanism of the present transmission is not changed, and the present transmission can be used as it is.
(17) Further, to achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention adopts the following configurations. Namely, an automatic transmission includes: a first axis for inputting the power, a second axis for outputting the driving force source, at least one or more first gear group which consists of a drive gear fixed on said first axis, and a driven gear provided so as to engage or run idle with respect to said second axis with being engaged with said drive gear, and at least one or more second gear group which consists of a drive gear fixed on said second axis, and a driven gear provided so as to engage or run idle with respect to said first axis with being engaged with said drive gear, further including a torque transferring mechanism for transfering the torque between said driven gear which can run idle with respect to said second axis and said driven gear fixed to said second axis, wherein when said driven gear of said first gear group runs idle, the torque is transferred from said first axis to said second axis through a driven gear which runs idle with respect to said drive gear of said first gear group, said torque transferring mechanism, and a driven gear of said second gear group, and when said driven gear of said first gear group is engaged to the second axis, the torque is transferred from said first axis to said second axis through the driven gear engaged to said drive gear of said first gear group.
According to such a configuration, it becomes possible to provide an improved automatic transmission, in which it is possible to install in a state in which the change in size of the transmission can be suppressed to the minimum, the mechanism of the present transmission is not changed, and the present transmission can be used as it is.
(18) Further, to achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention adopts the following configurations. Namely, a vehicle which installs automatic transmission includes: a first axis for inputting the power, a second axis for outputting the driving force source, at least one or more first gear group which consists of a drive gear fixed on said first axis, and a driven gear provided so as to engage or run idle with respect to said second axis with being engaged with said drive gear, and at least one or more second gear group which consists of a drive gear fixed on said second axis, and a driven gear provided so as to engage or run idle with respect to said first axis with being engaged with said drive gear, wherein the shifting is done by switching from the torque transfer from said 1st axis to said 2nd axis by said 1st gear group or said 2nd gear group to the torque transfer from said 1st axis to said 2nd axis by another said 1st gear group or another said 2nd gear group different from said 1st gear group or said 2nd gear group, further including a torque transferring mechanism provided between one of said first gear groups and one of said said second gear groups in said transmission, and a shifting control means for transferring the torque from said 1st axis to said 2nd axis by said torque transferring mechanism while shifting, wherein the amount of the back and forth accelaration change generated in said vehicle while shifting is controlled by said shift control means so as to fall within 1.0 m/s2.
According to such a configuration, it becomes possible to provide a vehicle that rides easily when shifting by achieving small gear type transmission which provides the mechanism by which the shock feeling at the clutch engagement and disengagement can be softened when shifting.
(19) A vehicle according to item 18, wherein the back and forth accelaration generated in said vehicle while shifting is controlled by said shift control means so as to become more than 0.0 m/s2.
(20) Further, to achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention adopts the following configurations. Namely, a vehicle which installs an automatic transmission includes: a first axis for inputting the power, a second axis for outputting the driving force source, at least one or more first gear group which consists of a drive gear fixed on said first axis, and a driven gear provided so as to engage or run idle with respect to said second axis with being engaged with said drive gear, at least one or more second gear group which consists of a drive gear fixed on said second axis, and a driven gear provided so as to engage or run idle with respect to said first axis with being engaged with said drive gear, wherein the shifting is done by switching from the torque transfer from said 1st axis to said 2nd axis by said 1st gear group or said 2nd gear group to the torque transfer from said 1st axis to said 2nd axis by another said 1st gear group or another said 2nd gear group different from said 1st gear group or said 2nd gear group, further including a torque transferring mechanism provided between one of said first gear groups and one of said said second gear groups in said transmission, and a control means for controlling the shifting by selecting a shifting system in which the torque transfer from said 1st axis to said 2nd axis is performed by said torque transferring mechanism while shifting or a shifting system in which said torque transferring mechanism is not used, wherein the amount of the back and forth accelaration change generated in said vehicle while shifting is controlled by said control means so as to fall within 1.0 m/s2.
According to such a configuration, it becomes possible to provide a vehicle that rides easily when shifting by achieving small gear type transmission which provides the mechanism by which the shock feeling at the clutch engagement and disengagement can be softened when shifting.
(21) In a vehicle according to item 20, the vehicle further includes a motor which generates the power introduced into said first axis, wherein the torque is transferred from said 1st axis to said 2nd axis by said torque transferring mechanism while shifting when the torque generated by said motor is more than a fixed value, and otherwise, the torque is not transferred from said 1st axis to said 2nd axis by said torque transferring mechanism while shifting.
(22) In a vehicle according to item 20, the vehicle includes a motor which generates the power introduced into said first axis, wherein the torque is transferred from said 1st axis to said 2nd axis by said torque transferring mechanism while shifting when the throttle valve opening for adjusting the torque generated by said motor is more than a fixed value, and otherwise, the torque is not transferred from said 1st axis to said 2nd axis by said torque transferring mechanism while shifting.